


Cuppa Jolt

by screw_reality



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Disguise, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screw_reality/pseuds/screw_reality
Summary: Some of the members of the RFA receive a surprise delivery from their new party coordinator.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cuppa Jolt

Walking at a brisk pace, she turned down the next street, heading in the direction of the university. Foot traffic was lighter here so she allowed herself to pause in front of one of the glossy storefront windows and check her reflection.  
  
She'd donned a sky blue tracksuit, though the weather proved warmer than anticipated. So she'd opted to remove the top and tie its sleeves around her waist, revealing the white t-shirt with the orange lightning bolt decal she'd layered underneath. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and threaded through the back of the matching blue baseball cap. She adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag then glanced at the shiny metal thermos in her other hand. She tested the cap, making sure it was on tight before continuing on her way.  
  
It was only a few more blocks before she was within sight of the SKY university campus. While she had been here before visiting friends, she paused by a bench to get her bearings. Pulling her phone out of her bag, she scrolled through the last few text messages she had exchanged with Yoosung, confirming that he had a free period and was studying on the second floor of the Student Center. He had sent her a picture of his view from the window.  
  
Locating the building, she straightened her posture and threw back her shoulders before approaching the automatic sliding doors that parted with a dull whir. Glancing around once she was a few steps inside and her eyes had adjusted to the change in light, she found the nearest staircase and hurried up to the second floor.  
  
Moving aside to let a group of students pass her, she looked around at the tables, heading for the ones closest to the windows first. Trying to subtly glance at faces as she passed without actually staring, she eventually spotted a blond head – faced away from her – and headed for that table. Approaching him from an angle revealed the telltale barrette. Stopping a few steps away, she cleared her throat and put on a smile. “Excuse me, are you Yoosung Kim?”  
  
He startled, looking around at the sudden voice and then coloring slightly once he made eye contact with her. “Uh, y-yes.” He chuckled nervously before twisting around in his chair so he could see her properly. “Do you–” He noticed the thermos in her hand, looking puzzled. “–need something?”  
  
Still smiling brightly, she gestured at him with the thermos before moving closer to place it on the table near his books. “I have a coffee delivery for you.”  
  
His gaze followed her hand to the table before snapping back to her face, he shook his head. “Oh, I didn't order–”  
  
“It was ordered _for_ you,” she interrupted to clarify. “As a gift. From a…” She trailed off, glancing at her phone – which she angled to hide the fact she was looking down at a black screen – “from [MC]?” She made eye contact again, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.  
  
“ _Oh_.” He flushed pink, absently touching the thermos. Catching himself, he cleared his throat and looked back at the delivery girl. “Yeah, yes, I know [MC]. Uh, what delivery service is this? Is it like an app?”  
  
“Cuppa Jolt.” She pointed at the lightning bolt on her shirt. “We're pretty new.” She began digging inside her shoulder bag, slipping her phone back into its pocket while she did so. “The coffee is black.” She extracted a fancy little sachet, semi-transparent and tied off with a green ribbon, from her bag and set it down beside the thermos. “We provide complimentary cream & sugar so you can adjust it to your taste. You'll also find a little note from your friend inside.” Taking a step back, she tapped the bill of her cap and gave him a little wave. “Have a nice day, Mr. Kim.”  
  
“Oh, wait, do I need to–” He fumbled for his wallet.  
  
“All taken care of.” She held up her hands and gave a little head shake. “It's a gift, remember?”  
  
“Right.” Yoosung laughed, embarrassed. “Thank you, you have a nice day too.”  
  
“Thank you!” She turned and jogged away, careful not to bump into any of the students milling around, then joined the throng heading for the stairs.  
  
She was out of the building and heading off campus when she got a text alert, muffled from inside her bag. Fishing her phone out again, she walked to a nearby tree, leaning on it as she grinned down at the screen.

> **Yoosung** ★ 04/15 AM 11:37  
>    
>  [MC]! Thank you for the coffee.  
>  That was really nice. ^^  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 AM 11:37  
>    
>  You're welcome! ^^  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 AM 11:37  
>    
>  I'm glad it got to you okay.  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 AM 11:39  
>    
>  Do me a favor, don't say  
>  anything to the others yet.  
>  They're going to get deliveries  
>  too and I don't want to spoil the  
>  surprise.  
>    
>  **Yoosung** ★ 04/15 AM 11:42
> 
> Ok. I won't say anything.

-/-/-  
  
A couple hours later, she was stepping off the train and following the crowd climbing the stairs to the street. Pressing close to the building to get out of the way of passersby, she checked the GPS on her phone to confirm her location. Zen's practice space was three blocks away. Slipping her phone back into her bag, she checked on a second thermos, making sure it was still secure, held upright by a Velcro strap.  
  
Turning the corner onto the correct street, her pace slowed a touch when she caught sight of someone loitering on the sidewalk just outside her destination. The distinctive white hair catching the sunlight was the tell. As she got closer, she began to smell his cigarette smoke. Straightening her posture and inhaling slowly to steady herself, she painted on a bright smile before calling out to him. “Excuse me! Are you Zen?”  
  
Jolting off the fence he was leaning against, he looked around until he spotted her. Turning his face away to exhale smoke, he matched her smile once he turned back her way. “Hello. Yes, I'm Zen. What can I do for you?”  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Zen,” she greeted with a bob of her head. “I have a coffee delivery here for you.” She reached into her bag quickly, pulling out the thermos and testing the cap before offering it for him to take. “Courtesy of [MC].”  
  
Zen's eyes went round, taking a moment to process the information, though color rose in his cheeks the moment she spoke the name. “Oh, _oh_! Thank you.” He nodded, taking the thermos from her. Glancing at the dwindling cigarette he still had in his other hand, he dropped it on the sidewalk and crushed it out under his boot. He gazed at the thermos for a lost moment before suddenly remembering he wasn't alone. He grinned at the woman. “How sweet. What delivery service is this?”  
  
“Cuppa Jolt. We're new.” She pointed to the lighting bolt on her shirt before reaching into her bag. “That coffee is black.” Producing another sachet, this one bound with a silver ribbon, she held it out for him to take. “Sugar packets and non-dairy creamer pods in here. There's also a note from your friend.”  
  
“Ah, thank you.” He took the pouch, holding it in one hand and the thermos in his other before he was struck with realization and jostled them a little clumsily into the same hand. “Am I– should I pay you?” His newly freed hand went for one of his jean pockets.  
  
“No, no.” She shook her head emphatically. “All taken care of. Have a great day!” She hit him with another smile and turned to leave.  
  
“You too!” he called after a moment. “And thanks again!”  
  
She was on the train ride back when the muffled text alert sounded from inside her shoulder bag.

> **ZEN** 04/15 PM 13:18  
>    
>  Princess! I just received your  
>  special delivery. Thank you! ^^  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 PM 13:19  
>    
>  You're very welcome! ^^  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 AM 13:21  
>    
>  Please don't say anything to  
>  the others yet. They're going to  
>  get deliveries too and I don't  
>  want to spoil the surprise.  
>    
>  **ZEN** 04/15 PM 13:23  
>    
>  Anything for you, my princess.

-/-/-  
  
Standing on the sidewalk across the street from C&R International, she tipped her head back slowly as she took in the full height of the building. Instead of thermoses, she held a cardboard cup-holder with two large lidded cups tucked in opposite corners for better balance. Walking to the corner to catch the signal, she crossed the street and headed for the doors. Once inside, she swallowed softly before throwing back her shoulders and confidently approaching the reception desk.  
  
“May I assist you?”  
  
“I hope so.” She raised the cup holder slightly to draw attention to it. “I have a delivery for Mr. Jumin Han and his assistant Ms. Jaehee Kang.” She held her breath.  
  
The receptionist flicked her gaze to the coffees when the other woman indicated them, then lifted her eyes back to hers. She nodded over her shoulder, then pointed for clarity. “Elevators are there. You want floor 15.”  
  
“Thank you very much.” She nodded to the receptionist before moving toward the elevators. Adjusting her grip on the cup-holder with care, she freed up one hand to press the button. On the ride up, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad she had avoided disrupting Jaehee's day by unintentionally having her summoned down to the lobby to collect the coffee.  
  
When the elevator dinged and the doors parted on the 15th floor, she put on a bright smile and stepped into the corridor. Glancing in one direction and then the other, taking in the many doors, she turned left and searched for someone to ask for directions. After several minutes and a little getting turned around in the labyrinthine office, she finally made her way into a large room. It was full of desks and illuminated by buzzing fluorescent bulbs above and huge windows along two walls. She took in the open floor plan, privately thankful for the absence of cubicle walls, and made her way along one of the aisles between desks. Glancing at faces, she searched for someone familiar.  
  
She caught sight of a desk a little ways apart from the others and beyond that desk, a set of imposing doors. Speeding up her pace as she headed in that direction, she hoped her instincts were correct. Finding the short-haired, bespectacled woman hunched over a stack of papers, she cleared her throat before flashing a grin. “Excuse me, are you Ms. Jaehee Kang?”  
  
Jaehee's eyes shot up sharply at the interruption. Taking in the other woman's attire and what she was holding, she hesitated a moment before she responded. “Yes, I am. What can I do for you?”  
  
“I have a coffee delivery for you and for Mr. Jumin Han.” She raised the cup-holder slightly again. “Gifts from [MC].”  
  
“[MC]?” Jaehee echoed, puzzled, though her expression softened. She rose from her chair, looking at the cups again as she reached out to take the holder. “Where are these from?”  
  
“Cuppa Jolt, coffee delivery service.” She pointed at her shirt. “We're new.” Glancing toward the doors leading to what she suspected was Jumin's office, she raised her eyebrows when she turned her gaze back toward Jaehee. “I suppose your boss is too busy to be interrupted by a direct delivery?”  
  
“Ah, yes.” Jaehee frowned lightly, having to shuffle some reports around before she could place the cup-holder on a level space on her desk. “That is likely the case. I assure you I will take it to him personally.”  
  
“I did have particular instructions from [MC] in regard to that, but I don't want to make things difficult for you.” Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two sachets. One was bound with a yellow ribbon, the other purple. “These contain complimentary cream & sugar to doctor your coffee to your liking.” She set the yellow-ribbon sachet on Jaehee's desk, holding the purple-ribbon one at eye level. “They also have notes from [MC].”  
  
Jaehee looked at the decorative little pouch meant for her, distracted. “Well, if there's a personal touch, I suppose it wouldn't hurt…” Sitting down, she rolled her chair closer to the desk before pressing a button on her intercom to buzz Mr. Han.  
  
There was some crackling before his voice carried through the speaker, distorting slightly in the static. “What is it, Ms. Kang?”  
  
“There is a delivery for you, sir. Shall I send them in?”  
  
There was a pause. “What sort of delivery?”  
  
Jaehee glanced at the other woman, hesitating on replying simply with 'coffee.' “It appears to be a gift from [MC], sir.”  
  
Another pause and then his voice came through. “Send them in.”  
  
Jaehee nodded to the delivery woman, then pointed to the doors. “Just through there.”  
  
“Thank you.” She nodded to the other woman before carefully extracting one coffee cup from the holder. Placing the purple-ribbon sachet just inside her bag to free up a hand, she turned and strode toward the office doors. They were as heavy as they looked and she had to dig her feet into the carpet to push one open wide enough to get through.  
  
In the room beyond, she immediately recognized Jumin behind a massive desk a short walk from the doors. Smiling as she approached, she stopped before his desk and dipped her head before greeting him. “Good afternoon, Mr. Han. I have a coffee delivery for you courtesy of [MC].” She placed the cup on his desk, taking care not to disturb anything else on it. Then she held up the sachet after pulling it from her bag, setting it down gently beside the cup. “Complimentary cream & sugar and a little note from the buyer.”  
  
“From [MC]?” Jumin raised his eyebrows at the woman before reaching for the pouch and immediately pulling the purple ribbon loose. He cupped the contents in his hand to keep it from spilling across his desk. He plucked out the little note card and carefully set the pouch aside. Turning the card over, he found a typed message, seemingly smudged slightly by its printer:

> _Hello Jumin!  
>    
>  _ _I hope this coffee warms you up and  
>  boosts you through your busy day. ^^  
>    
>    
>  _ _[MC]_

His lips twitched with the faintest hint of a smile. A moment passed before he seemed to remember the courier was still present. Looking up, he briefly took in her uniform before meeting her eye. “Who do you work for?”  
  
“Cuppa jolt.” She pointed to the lightning bolt. “We're new.”  
  
“This is a startup?”  
  
“Uh–” she stopped short, trying to prevent her sudden flash of panic from showing on her face. “It's more of a homework assignment.” She struggled not to grin at his confused expression. “A small team of students designed the app and now we're testing to see if there's a market for it.”  
  
“Ah. Does there appear to be?”  
  
“We're hopeful. Coffee addiction and college students tend to go hand in hand.” She laughed. “And food delivery apps are very popular right now. Specializing to just coffee is a risk versus the ones that do take away more generally, of course.”  
  
Jumin nodded then slid his chair back. Standing, he walked around his desk. Still holding [MC]'s note in one hand, he slid his other inside his jacket as he came to a stop in front of the courier.  
  
“Oh, no,” she shook her head, holding her hands up once she realized what he was doing. “That won't be necessary, it's all taken care of.”  
  
“I insist.” Opening his wallet, he deftly tucked the card away before pulling a few bills loose and held them out for her to take. “Thank you.”  
  
“Of course.” Taking the money with a sheepish smile, she dipped her head again. “Thank you, sir.” Folding the bills over, she hastily slipped them into her bag. “Have a good day!” She turned to leave.  
  
“Allow me.” He followed her to the doors, stepping around her before she reached them to pull one open and hold it so she could exit more easily.  
  
Grinning at him, she gave a little wave before heading out of his office. “Thanks again.”  
  
She glanced at Jaehee as she passed the other woman's desk, intending to wish her a good day as well, but found the other woman distracted by her phone. She'd lingered a moment or two too long before she could catch herself and Jaehee lowered her phone, making brief eye contact just when her text alert went off again inside her bag.  
  
Frozen for half a beat, she was unsure if the sound had carried. Deciding to cover for it with her intended farewell, she smiled brightly at the other woman. “Have a great day!” Breaking eye contact, she hurried across the room and back into the corridor beyond, getting only briefly lost again before she relocated the elevators and rode one down to the lobby.  
  
Exiting C&R International, she crossed the street and made her way to the subway station. Glancing at the wall mounted clock, she made her way to a bench to wait for her train. Pulling her bag onto her lap, she dug for her phone, which had buzzed again while she was on the stairs. She brought up her messages.

> **Jaehee Kang** 04/15 PM 15:48  
>    
>  Good afternoon, [MC]. Mr. Han  
>  and I received your very kind  
>  gifts. It was very thoughtful of  
>  you.

She dismissed Jaehee's message and brought up Jumin's.

> **Jumin Han** 04/15 PM 15:53  
>    
>  I received the coffee you had  
>  delivered. It has provided a  
>  boost of energy as you  
>  suggested in your note. Thank  
>  you.

Smiling to herself, she bit her lower lip as she typed out her replies, Jaehee's first.

> **[MC]** 04/15 PM 16:10  
>    
>  You're very welcome! ^^ I'm  
>  glad the deliveries got to you  
>  both okay.

Then she responded to Jumin.

> **[MC]** 04/15 PM 16:13  
>    
>  I'm so pleased the delivery was  
>  successful. And you're very  
>  welcome! ^^

She locked her phone, glancing at the clock again and getting to her feet when she realized her train would be arriving soon. Adjusting the strap on her bag, she walked across the platform.  
  
-/-/-  
  
Once she had returned to Rika's apartment, she typed in the code to unlock the door. Pausing long enough to toe off her shoes, she pulled the strap over her head to deposit her shoulder bag on the couch as she walked past it. Heading for the bedroom, she carefully pulled her cap off, allowing her ponytail to pull free. Tossing the cap on the bed, she loosened the knot in the sleeves tied around her waist and discarded the tracksuit top on the bed as well.  
  
There was a suitcase on the floor in the corner. She'd swung by her own apartment the day after her hasty induction into the RFA and grabbed all the clothing and necessities she could fit into one suitcase. She picked out a fresh change of clothes for after her shower.  
  
-/-/-

> 18:25 **[MC]** has opened a new chatroom.  
>    
>  18:25 **[MC]** has renamed the chatroom Special Delivery.

| **ZEN** has entered the chatroom. |  
  
| **Yoosung** ★ has entered the chatroom. |

> **ZEN** : [MC]! Thank you again. It was very sweet of you.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** : Are we allowed to talk about it now?
> 
> **[MC]** : lol
> 
> **[MC]** : Yes, all the coffees were delivered successfully.
> 
> **[MC]** : And you're welcome, Zen. ^^ I'm glad you liked it.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** : I was so surprised when the delivery girl found me in the student center!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** : I especially liked the little note that came in the fancy pouch. ^^
> 
> **ZEN** : So cute~ And you were right, the coffee did warm me up.
> 
> **[MC]** : Good. ❤

| **Jaehee Kang** has entered the chatroom. |  
  
| **Jumin Han** has entered the chatroom. |

> **[MC]** : Hello Jaehee! Hello Jumin! ^^
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Good evening, [MC]. Thank you again for the coffee.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Yes, thank you. It was very kind.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Hello Zen. Hello Yoosung.
> 
> **Yoosung** : Hi! Both of you.
> 
> **ZEN** : Hey Jaehee. ^^
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Are you acquainted with the students responsible for the Cup Of Jolt application?
> 
> **[MC]** : Uh… you could say that.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : What students?
> 
> **[MC]** : The app is part of a class project, created and operated by college students.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Do you know if they intend to continue the project outside of the class assignment?
> 
> **[MC]** : Hmm. That likely depends on how successful it proves to be vs how much time they have to devote to it once they move onto other classes next term.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Do you know if the parameters of their assignment allow them to seek outside investors?
> 
> **ZEN** : [… zen emote]
> 
> **ZEN** : Is the Trust Fund Kid planning a hostile takeover?
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I have asked you not to call me that. And no, no takeover, hostile or otherwise.
> 
> **[MC]** : ^^; I assume you're implying that you might have some interest as a potential investor, Jumin?
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I think it's worth investigating. Food delivery applications are very popular right now.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : [starry-eyed yoosung emote]
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Imagine C&R International buying the app and being able to retire before graduating.
> 
> **[MC]** : I doubt one coffee delivery app is worth quite that much… ^^;
> 
> **[MC]** : Ah! At the risk of extinguishing your interest, Jumin, I feel obligated to warn you that the creators of the app are not going to be talked into transitioning to a coffee for cats business model. ^^
> 
> **ZEN** : lol
> 
> **ZEN** : Nipped that in the bud.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : A relief.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Elizabeth the 3rd was not the motivating factor for my interest in this matter, but duly noted.

| **707** has entered the chatroom. |

> **707** : Greetings my devoted believers, God 707 has arrived!
> 
> **[MC]** : Getting the blasphemy in early this evening. ^_~
> 
> **707** : You are an atheist, Miss [MC]. Your opinion is invalid.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Then speaking as a fellow Catholic, getting the blasphemy in early this evening.
> 
> **[MC]** : lololol
> 
> **[MC]:** Thank you for the assist, Ms. Kang. ❤
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Oh.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Anytime.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : ❤
> 
> **ZEN** : So cute~
> 
> **707** : [MC] and Jaehee are flirting via cyberbullying me. T_T
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Don't be absurd.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Seven, did you like your surprise coffee?
> 
> **707** : Surprise coffee?
> 
> **707** : beep boop Please hold while God 707 scrolls through the chat log. beep boop
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Oh no, did Seven's delivery not make it to him?
> 
> **ZEN** : Would [MC] even have an address to send it to? Doesn't Seven live in some kind of high security bunker?
> 
> **[MC]** : That is one obstacle, yes. ^^;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : It's my understanding that Luciel is not a coffee drinker either.
> 
> **[MC]** : Cuppa Jolt may expand its menu to include tea and hot chocolate. Maybe I can suggest they also include PHD Pepper.
> 
> **707** : A student designed app. Is this an assignment for a programming class?
> 
> **[MC]** : One team member is the programmer, another is majoring in graphic design and they're in charge of all the brand identity details. Logo, color scheme, etc. The other two are handling the logistics.
> 
> **707** : I'm very curious about this programmer. Maybe I will take a little peek at the code~
> 
> **[MC]** : Please, please don't hack it! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to send you coffee too.
> 
> **707** : You don't need to apologize. The others are right about the bunker and me not liking coffee anyway.
> 
> **[MC]** : And you have a super unfair advantage over the others and would have spoiled my surprise~
> 
> **707** : I do?
> 
> **Jumin Han** : What advantage does Luciel have?
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Wasn't the coffee the surprise?
> 
> **[MC]** : Seven already knows what I look like.
> 
> **ZEN** : Why would that spoil the surprise?

Bringing up the photo gallery on her phone, she copied the selfie she had taken before heading out that morning. Switching back to the chatroom, she pasted and sent it to the group.

> **ZEN** : Wait.
> 
> **[MC]** : [IMG_4523]
> 
> **[MC]** : It me!
> 
> **Yoosung★** : The delivery girl?!
> 
> **[MC]:** Surprise! ^_~
> 
> **Jumin Han** : That was you.
> 
> **[MC]** : Don't worry, Jumin. I will return the cash tip you paid. ^^;
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Unnecessary. You went out of your way to bring the delivery directly to me when you could have left it with Ms. Kang.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : He tipped?
> 
> **[MC]** : I told each of you it was all taken care of, but he insisted.
> 
> **ZEN** : I knew [MC] had to be cute!
> 
> **ZEN** : From the moment she first appeared in the chatroom, I knew.
> 
> **[MC]** : Oh shush~ But thanks. ❤
> 
> **Jumin Han** : [... jumin emote]
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Exercise some self-restraint, Zen.
> 
> **ZEN** : Complimenting a lady is perfectly acceptable social behavior, you cold fish.
> 
> **[MC]** : Gentlemen, please. No need to argue. Everyone in the RFA is gorgeous. My recent research has confirmed this.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : [blushing yoosung emote]
> 
> **ZEN** : Everyone?
> 
> **[MC]** : Zen, you can still be the Prettiest of All in a group of very pretty people.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Pretty.
> 
> **[MC]** : Everyone means you too, Ms. Kang.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Oh.
> 
> **707** : You haven't seen me in person. Your research is inconclusive.
> 
> **[MC]** : I have seen your selfies. In and out of drag. Everyone means you too, God Seven.
> 
> **707** : lololol
> 
> **707** : [maid_uniform_003]
> 
> **ZEN** : [… zen emote]
> 
> **ZEN** : Stop it.
> 
> **[MC]** : I am overruling Zen's objection. Please forward all Girl Mode 707 selfies to me.
> 
> **707** : lolololol Yes, ma'am.
> 
> **[MC]** : And since I do feel genuinely sad that I couldn't include you this time, I will declare with the entire chat as witnesses:
> 
> **[MC]** : The next time you take one of your babies out for a spin, we can pick a location to meet up and I will buy you a beverage. And yes, a two liter of PHD Pepper is an acceptable alternative to coffee.
> 
> **707** : You don't have to do that.
> 
> **[MC]** : I  want to. And it will make my research more conclusive~
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Aw, Seven will get to meet [MC] knowing it's her.
> 
> **ZEN** : Jealous~
> 
> **Yoosung★** : [angry yoosung emote]
> 
> **ZEN** : I was referring to myself. But, clearly you are too, Yoosungie~
> 
> **[MC]** : No need to be jealous. We'll all meet again at the party if nothing else.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : [MC] is correct. So everyone stop bickering.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Just for the sake of clarification. Is the Cuppa Jolt app real? Or did you just purchase coffee and deliver it yourself?
> 
> **[MC]** : lol
> 
> **[MC]** : Fair question. The app is real. I'm one of the logistics nerds in the project group. We take turns doing the deliveries as well as farming them out to other students that need a little money.
> 
> **[MC]** : I wanted to treat all of you. And maybe covertly get a look at the other members of the association. -shrug- Waiting to meet everyone at the party was a little too much pressure.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Aw. You're not under too much strain, are you? Coordinating the party on top of your classes and doing coffee deliveries.
> 
> **[MC]** : I'll manage, don't worry. ^^
> 
> **ZEN** : We should meet up properly, after the party. Something less formal.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : It may be difficult to coordinate all of our schedules. Doing so for the party is difficult already.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I'm sure we can manage it. With a little notice I can clear my schedule. Give Ms. Kang an afternoon off.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : [twinkly eyes jaehee emote]
> 
> **[MC]** : I think it would be fun if we could. Or, if we can't meet all at once, maybe meeting in groups of two or three for lunch here and there?
> 
> **Yoosung★** : You could meet me at the campus cafeteria one day!
> 
> **707** : I don't want to make any promises. Unpredictable work schedule.
> 
> **[MC]** : I won't pressure you. Except about the two liter. That's happening.
> 
> **707** : I'll try.
> 
> **707** : I should go. Boss is calling me.
> 
> **[MC]** : Alright. Take care!
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Bye Seven.
> 
> **ZEN** : Talk to you later.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Goodnight, Luciel.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Goodnight.
> 
> **707** : Laterz.

| **707** has left the chatroom. |

> **[MC]** : I hope the little pouches were more cute than annoying. You can enter how you take your coffee on the app, but I didn't want to ask ahead of time and spoil the surprise. So, I tried to cover all possibilities. ^^;
> 
> **Yoosung★** : I love mine. ^^
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I think the little personal touches work quite well. They're charming.
> 
> **ZEN** : Agreed. Are the little notes a part of the app or was that you?
> 
> **[MC]** : Those were me. Though it is an interesting idea, it might not be manageable on a wider scale. We don't print paper receipts.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Do you receive a lot of orders on behalf of others or is it primarily people ordering for themselves?
> 
> **[MC]** : Orders as gifts seem rare based on our customer data. There is a text field for entering special instructions, but it doesn't get used much.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I see.
> 
> **[MC]** : I hope you all keep the lunch dates idea in mind. I would very much like to meet up with everyone.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Date?
> 
> **[MC]** : A figure of speech. ^^;
> 
> **Jumin Han** : It can also refer to making arrangements to meet without the romantic connotation.
> 
> **[MC]** : What he said.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I will make a note of it on your calendar, Mr. Han.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Speaking of, I do have some work I must finish. Thank you again, [MC]. I hope your school project is successful.
> 
> **[MC]** : You're very welcome and thank you! ^^
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Goodnight, Jaehee!
> 
> **ZEN** : Make sure you eat and try to get some rest.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I will. Goodnight.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Goodnight, Ms. Kang.

| **Jaehee Kang** has left the chatroom. |

> **Jumin Han** : I should go as well. I have been neglecting Elizabeth 3  rd  this evening. Goodnight, all.
> 
> **[MC]** : Goodnight, Jumin.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Bye.
> 
> **ZEN** : Bye.

| **Jumin Han** has left the chatroom. |

> **ZEN** : [MC], have you had dinner?
> 
> **[MC]** : I've been working on making dinner between typing replies. Not making much progress with everyone so talkative. lol
> 
> **ZEN** : We can let you go if you need to concentrate.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Yeah, using the stove distracted is dangerous.
> 
> **ZEN** : Yoosung knows from experience.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : [sulking yoosung emote]
> 
> **[MC]** : That's probably a good idea. I'll talk to you two later. Make sure you eat if you haven't already!
> 
> **ZEN** : I will. Goodnight, [MC].
> 
> **Yoosung★** : I had my dinner earlier. Goodnight, [MC].
> 
> **[MC]** : ❤

| **[MC]** has left the chatroom. |

-/-/-  
  
She was laying on the couch several hours later. Staying in Rika's apartment was eerie enough, she hadn't been able to bring herself to sleep in Rika's bed. Her phone was on one of the end tables, plugged in to charge. The text alert sounded. Sitting up, she squirmed out from under the blanket and crawled across the couch to grab her phone.

> **707** 04/15 PM 22:23  
>    
>  ALERT: Incoming mission  
>  details for Agent 606. Agent  
>  606, are you receiving?  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 PM 22:25  
>  Agent 606 receiving you loud  
>  and clear. Go for mission  
>  details.  
>    
>  **707** 04/15 PM 22:26  
>  There is a convenience store  
>  approximately six blocks from  
>  your current location. Are you  
>  familiar with it?  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 PM 22:26  
>    
>  Affirmative.  
>    
>  **707** 04/15 PM 22:27  
>    
>  Good. It has been selected as  
>  the rendezvous point for  
>  Operation: Buy Me Soda.  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 PM 22:28  
>    
>  10-4 on the location of the  
>  rendezvous point. What date  
>  and time should I be there?  
>    
>  **707** 04/15 PM 22:30  
>    
>  Friday. 21:30.  
>    
>  **707** 04/15 PM 22:30  
>    
>  I'll let you know if something  
>  changes and I can't make it.  
>  Otherwise I will text you when  
>  I'm on my way.  
>    
>  **[MC]** 04/15 PM 22:30  
>    
>  Roger that. ^^

When he didn't respond again after a few minutes, she assumed the conversation was over and decided she shouldn't push her luck fishing for more. She didn't want to give him an excuse to call off their meeting. Picking up the charger cord, she plugged her phone in, and returned it to the table.  
  



End file.
